valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Aristia
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Bat Slaves |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All enemies' ATK • DEF 30% down from the first turn / 100% chance |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Bat Slaves |skill g lv1 = Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 35% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Bat Slaves |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All enemies' ATK • DEF 40% down from the first turn / 100% chance |procs g2 = 1 |skill x = ★Bat Slaves |skill x lv1 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 800% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 40% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Bat Slaves |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All enemies' ATK • DEF 50% down from the first turn / 100% chance |procs x2 = 2 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This purebred vampire aristocrat believes she is better than everyone else. |friendship = The fools in their vampire costumes... I'm the real deal! |meet = I don't serve you or anyone else. I'm a vampire aristocrat. |battle start = I will be your number one! |battle end = How dare you?! |friendship max = So, they wear costumes to be just like me? How adorable... |friendship event = I'm a purebred vampire, the greatest creature in the land! As my slave, I order you to spread the word far and wide! |rebirth = I'm the greatest creature in all the land, save for one other. Her name is Victoria, a vampire I consider my equal. She is also my rival, but I will ultimately triumph over her! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}